End of Days
by DragonSketcherMountain
Summary: The end of days is approaching, and Lucifer is drawing his armies together again, and the last warriors of heaven, the Archangels have been sent to the last battleground to protect the realm of heaven, but Earth may not survive... Rated T for religeous issues, mild sexuality and graphic violence.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

><p>In the early times, before time was invented, before the universe was born, God existed in the enigmatic Realm known as Heaven. From God's light, all the ranks of angels were born, from the Seraphim serving the lord God and singing his praise, to the angels, who looked over all matters of prayer and protection of life.<p>

Among these ranks, the Six Archangels were born, the great Warriors of heaven.

Michael, Chief of the Archangels

Gabriel, The Angel of Mercy

Raphael, the Angel of Healing

Uriel, The Archangel of Fire, Guardian of Eden

Azriel, The Angel of Death

And Samiel, the most powerful of the Archangels.

In time, Samiel was dissatisfied with his position, and went before the lord, demanding to be named an equal to God, so as to rule over his brothers as God's equal.

He was denied this station, but Samiel's pride overcame his reason, and he hoped to prove his worth of the station be defeating the armies of heaven with the warrior angels loyal to him.

However, as battle lines were drawn, Samiel realized that only a complete usurpation of God himself would bring him to the station he desired, and so, the battle was fought.

As the heavenly host fought The armies of Samiel, The Archangels faced off against their Brother. As battle raged, Samiel changes into a Hellish Dragon and faced against his most powerful brother, Michael.

In the height of battle, it was Michael who came out victorious, binding Samiel in chains and casting him into the lowest level of the abyss, and Samiel, from that time on, was known as Lucifer.

Michael became the foremost Archangel, and to this day is charged with protection o0f heaven and earth, as are his brothers.

But, to this day, Lucifer sits in the lowest level of hell, planning his rise to power, this time, Triumphant...


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>Rain lashed down on Liberty Island in New York. On the rainswept stone pathways below the statue, the last man on the island was locking the last door.<p>

Peter Andrews was a simple man. He worked maintenence of the statue in the afternoons, went home to his wife and daughter, and wrote his online journalism columns before work the next day. Folding up his collar against the rain, he shivered and the key slid against the lock, trying to get the soaked metal to align.

Looking forward to the hot meal waiting for him at home, he took a deep breath and looked up at the statue's face. TO his surprise, he saw lights on in the crown section. Wiping water out of his eyes, thinking it might just be reflection, he sighed as he saw the light actually was on.

Slightly disgruntled, and glad he handn't managed to lock the door yet, he made his way inside.

* * *

><p>After stepping off the elevator, Peter began walking up the steps towards the crown observatory. The light that was on didnt seem quite normal, it was silvery and very bright. As Peter stepped on the top step, the light suddenly went out.<p>

Peter froze, unsure if he should continue, then slowly opened the door, figuringhe should check for any problems before he left. He stopped in his tracks. A Man was standing at one of the viewing windows, looking out at the rain-lashed city.

The Man was yound with black hair and was wearing a Grey winter jacket.

"Sir, Visiting hours are over." Peter said, trying to sound direct.

The man turned to look at him. "Have you ever seen this view?"

Peter was suddenly very calm, his anxiety and sense of urgency gone. "Yeah, sometimes before the visiting hours start."

The man nodded and looked back at the view. After a moment, Peter found himself standing next to him.

"It's amazing what this nation has become." The man said. From such simple beginnings."

Peter nodded. "I've been working this job since '96. It never gets old."

They were silent for a long time. Every time Peter thought of insisting they leave, it died in his throat.

After a few minutes, the man looked at him. "Would you be willing to give me a ride to the mainland?"

Peter blinked, then nodded. "Yes, of course." He said and led him to the stairwell.

The man gave him a warm smile. "Thank you."

As they reached the bottom of the stairs, Peter blinked as something came to him. As they walked to the elevator doors, he turned to the man. "I'm sorry, i don't know your name."

The man smiled as the elevator floor indicator starting rising.

"The Name is Gabriel."

* * *

><p>Ruth and Rebecca laughed as they sat at their bar table.<p>

"No Way!" Ruth said, wiping tears of laughter from her eyes.

"Way!" Rebecca said, cheeks red from laughter. "And then he tried to stand up, but he didn't realize that his entire leg was asleep, and he ended up collapsing onto the floor!" Both of them erupted into loud laughter again.

They were attracting odd stares, but they didnt care.

Rebecca managed to calm down and took a sip from her martini.

Ruth took several deep breaths and drank from her own glass, looking around the bar. "Hey, check out those two." She said, nodding towards the bar counter. Rebecca turned to look.

A pair of handsome men were sitting at the counter. Both had shoulder-length hair. One of them, who had brown hair, had soft eyes and kind features, which were the exact opposite of his red-haired counterpart, who had sharp eyes and tight features, despite how handsome he was. Both were drinking from tall glasses of red wine.

As she looked, the brown-haired man looked around. His brown eyes met her green eyes and she looked away, flushing hard.

"What's wrong?" Ruth asked, then she glanced towards them. "Oh, they just got up."

_"Please let them leave..." _Rebecca thought hard.

"Oh Shit, they're coming over here..." Ruth said, quickly taking a drink. "Act natural."

Rebecca took a drink from her glass too, staring down at her fingers.

"Hello." A warm voice said. "Mind if we sit down?"

Ruth nodded. "Yeah, sure." She said and moved over to sit next to Rebecca, as the two men sat across from them.

"So, what were you laughing so hard about?" The brown haired man asked.

"We were just talking about a friend of ours..." Ruth started.

They recounted the story, and when they were done, the Brown-haired man was howling with laughter and the red-haired man was smiling good-naturally.

"I'm Ruth." Ruth said, smiling.

"Rebecca." Rebecca said, trying not to make eye contact with the brown-haired man.

"My name is Raphael." The brown-haired man said.

"Uriel."The red-haired man said, drinking from his glass.

"Those are interesting names." Ruth said.

Raphael smiled. "Thanks."

"So, do you guys live nearby?" Ruth asked.

Raphael smiled. "No, actually we're new here."

Rebecca smiled and took a sip from her drink.

"We'll we have a guest room at our apartment if you'd like to stay with us." Ruth offered. Rebecca choked on her drink.

Raphael and Uriel looked at each other.

Rebecca watched as they whispered to each other, in what sounded like an odd foreign language.

"We'd love to." Rapheal said, smiling.

Ruth smiled and Rebecca smiled tentatively.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, that's the first chapter. Next chapter coming soon. :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>*Graphic content warning.*<p>

* * *

><p>Sarah sighed as she started walking home from her late shift at her job. The rain finally died down just before she'd gone outside and she pulled her short black hair into her hood and she put her hands into her pocket.<p>

She sighed, checking her watch. 1;15 AM. She shivered in the slight chill, clutching the can of pepper spray she had in her pocket. Sarah wasn't stupid, and she had no intention of being attacked.

She walked the three blocks to her house with no trouble,but she was tense the whole time, until she began walking up the stairs to her apartment and pulled out her keys to open the door.

As the key slid into the lock, she felt a sharp impact on her back. She let out a gasp as the breath was knocked out of her. She felt someone's hand grip her left arm as something thin and sharp was pressed against the right side of her neck.

"If you move, i'll cut your head off." A rough voice hissed in her ear. "Now, open the door, and slowly walk inside."

Her heart was pounding in hear ears and cold sweat covered her as the door slowly opened and she took careful steps forward.

"Okay, reach around with your right hand and lock the door." He hissed. She reached around as he used the foot to shut the door and slid the lock shut.

"Alright bitch." The man hissed. His breath smelled like alcohol and cigarettes. "Do exactly as I say, or you'll be in the morgue next morning. got it?"

She nodded as she trembled, still covered in cold sweat.

"Good." He said, then pushed her hard, sending her sprawling. She looked up, shaking at the man standing over her.

"Tom?!" She asked in shock, recognizing her alcoholic neighbor. He was standing over her, brandishing a long hunting knife.

He waved the knife, giving her a rather demented smirk. "Alright, want to live? Clothes off. Now."

She stared at him, tears welling. "Top, please, don't do th..."

"NOW!" he shouted, waving the knife.

Shaking hard, tears streaming down her face, she reached up and unzipped her hoodie. "Faster." Tom said, sounding angry. She pulled of her work shirt, and her pants, leaving her only in her undergarments.

Tom smirked. "All of it."

Sarah started crying harder as she unhooked her bra and slid her panties off, leaving herself exposed. Smiling, Tom advanced on her and Sarah slowly faded out, her mind refusing to accept her horrible reality.

She retreated deep into her mind as she was violated, a fact which was true, but far away as she was forced deep inside herself. She wasn't sure how long she lay there, five minutes, an hour, all night, she was too far gone to feel anything other then emptyness as her drunken neighbor touched and penetrated her in the most violent of ways.

Deep in her mind, the part that was still capable of sight noted that there was a light from the window, a fact she only dimly registered. She felt Tom's weight suddenly off of her and she blacked out, too far gone to see anything. Far away, she heard shouts, the sound of breaking glass, and she suddenly felt a pair of warm hands picking her up.

Instinctively, she curled into the person that picked her up, unable to see, or truly feel.

* * *

><p>The next time Sarah registered anything, if was feeling. She felt warm, and was laying on a soft surface. Then she felt sore. Everywhere. She groaned and opened her eyes. She was still nude, but wrapped in about ten blankets and was laying on a large, very soft bed.<p>

She pulled the blankets up and looked herself over. She was covered in bruises and scratch marks, and there was a long cut from her collarbone down between her breasts. It looked deep, but had been stitched together and covered. She sat up, and realized that she didn't recognize the room she was in.

It was very neat and stylized, and looked like the bedroom of a rich man, which was furthered emphasized by the wide window at other end of the room.

Looking around, she saw that there was a nightstand next to the bed. There was a steaming cup of tea, a folded blue robe, a small plastic bag and an envelope.

She picked up the tea and smelled it. It as spicy and sweet, and she realize how dry her throat was. She took a deep drink of the hot liquid, then set the cup down and picked up the envelope. It was unsealed.

Opening it, there was a single piece of folded white paper inside. She unfolded it and read:

_You're safe here. _

_We will return home shortly if you wake up. _

_I've instructed the housekeeper, butler and kitchen staff to help you with anything if necessary. _

_-A Friend. _

Sarah blinked and set the note down and looked in the plastic bag. It was her wallet, keys and cell phone. She pulled the covers off of her and stood, stretching. She winced at how sore she was before pulling on the robe.

Taking a step, and then another, she walked to the window. As she looked outside, she realized she was very high up on a building, looking out on trees and grass. Blinking, she realized that she was looking out on Central park.

There was the sound of a door opening, and she spun around nervously. A tall man with salt-and-pepper hair and a black tailcoat stood in the doorway. "Oh, you're awake." He said. "Can i get you anything?"

She shook her head. "Very well." The butler said, walking over and began making the bed.

"Why am i here?" She asked after a few minutes.

The butler finished before looking at her. "You were attacked. The Masters found you, saved you from your attacker and brought you here."

"And... And who are the Masters?" She asked.

The Butler smiled. "Come downstairs. We'll wait for them."

* * *

><p>Sarah sat on the soft couch, eating saltine crackers and drinking another glass of tea that the butler had given her. As she did so, she tried to remember the events of the night before, but everything was shadows and noise.<p>

She rubbed her eyes and ate another cracker, and suddenly heard the door open.

She turned and saw the front door opening, and two men walked inside.

One was slightly shorter then the other, but was built more powerfully. He had warm brown eyes and blonde hair that reached his shoulders.

The other was taller, thinner and much paler. He had pure white hair which reached past his shoulders, and his eyes were grey. His eyes were grey-blue, and Sarah blinked, realizing he was very likely an albino.

They saw her and smiled. "You're awake." The blonde man said. They walked around and sat across from her in a pair of recliners.

"How do you feel?" The pale one asked in a quiet voice.

"Weird..." She said. "Really funky."

"That's to be expected." The pale man said.

"You're name's Sarah, right?" The Blonde man asked.

She nodded. "And you are?"

"I'm Michael." The blonde man said.

"I'm Azriel." The pale man said.

Sarah smiled. "We'll... Michael, Azriel. I think i owe you my life. Thank you for saving me."

Michael and Azriel looked at each other. Azriel's eyes were blazing in unspoken words.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, thats it for chapter two. <strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>Rebecca yawned as she woke up, oddly to warm smells coming from her apartment kitchen. Shaking her hair from her face, she sat up and streched out before she went to the door and looked out.<p>

To her surprise, She saw Raphael in the kitchen, wearing a white apron. He was leaning over the oven and pulled out what looked like a breakfast casserole. The smell of eggs and sausage enveloped her and she let out a sigh.

She and Ruth had been living on ramen and frozen dinners for a long time.

"Sleep well?" Raphael asked, without turning around. She blushed.

"Uh... Yeah." She said. "Hey, where did you get eggs?"

He turned and smiled. "I went out early and got them from a 24-hour grocery store." He said.

She stared and checked her watch. "But... It's like... Seven-thirty." She said.

He nodded. "I've been up for a while."

She walked over and looked at the casserole. "You made this?"

He smiled. "Yes." He said, taking the apron off.

"Why?" She asked.

He shrugged. "To say thanks, i suppose." He said. "For letting me and Uriel stay here."

She flushed harder. "I-it was no trouble."

He smiled and pulled out a plate, cutting into the casserole and scooping out some. He handed the plate to her. "Here."

She took the plate and sat down at the table, taking a bite. The flavor exploded in her mouth and she let out a moan. "This... is amazing..." She said, smiling and taking another bite.

He laughed. "Thanks." he said to her, sitting across from her.

"So... What are you doing today?" She asked, shoveling the food into her mouth.

"Uriel and I are going out to meet out brothers." He said.

She smiled. "What are your brothers like?" She asked.

Raphael smiled. "Well, Michael is very kind and protective. He's the kind of guy who'd rush in to save you no matter how many guys he was up against. One time, I saw him fight off a group of seven guys all aiming to take down our younger brother Gabriel. Came out without a scratch."

She blinked. "That's Impressive. What about Gabriel?"

Raphael thought for a minute. "Gabriel is very much a peaceful person. He's the diplomat of the group, he likes to talk his way out of situations, but don't let that fool you. If backed into a corner, he's a good partner to fight with." Raphael said with a smile. "I've never seen such a good fighter that's so unwilling to fight."

Rebecca nodded. "He sounds nice."

Raphael nodded. "And then there's our other brother, Azriel."

Rebecca blinked. "What about him?"

Raphael sighed. " Well, He's... A different person entirely. He likes to be alone, and he's not one to show emotions. He's not exactly a bad guy, but he's not exactly a good person either."

She looked at him. "And you're going to meet them?"

Raphael's face fell slightly. "We have some... business we need to attend to." He said.

She looked up. "Raphael... I know we just met last night... But can Ruth and I go with you?"

Raphael looked sadly at her. "'Becca... I'd like that... but you may end up regretting that decision... It would be much better if you just forgot about Myself and Uriel."

Rebecca shook her head. "Look, I know when someone needs a hand. I'm going with you, and am sure Ruth will go with me."

Raphael nodded. "Alright."

Rabecca stood up after finishing breakfast. As Raphael walked from he room, she realized that he'd called her Becca. She hand't been called that since she was ten. Since her father had died.

* * *

><p><strong>Deep In Hell...<strong>

Belial walked slowly through the frozen wastes of Judeca, the lowest circle of Hell. Alongside the slippery pathways were thousands of the worst traitors in history, each unable to move as the ace slowly ate away at them for eternity.

He walked slowly down the path he knew so well, towards the icy lake in the center of Judeca, where his lord and master lay chained.

Lucifer had become quiet in his time under the earth. His formerly angelic soul trapped in a grotesque three-headed body, which was subsequently chained to the depts of the lake.

Belial walked to the edge of the lake and Lucifer's six-eyed gaze fell upon him. He knelt. "My lord... The armies have been gathered and are prepared..."

Lucifer let out a low growl. " Good..." He said in a quiet voice. He looked down at his shackled wrists. "Soon... The number of souls to be distributed will be emptied from Heaven... And the endgame will begin."

He looked upwards. "Soon... Soon my Lord... We will see who is triumphant... For once the last soul has left heaven... My chains will break... And I will bring armigeddon upon the people you love so much... And we shall see who accends to Glory, and who will take my place in Judeca..."

He turned to Belial. "Prepare the army." He said.

Belial nodded, bowed and walked away.

Lucifer closed his eyes. "Soon..."

* * *

><p><strong>New York<strong>

Sarah sat in the living room of Michael's house, reading a book with a cup of tea next to her. It was an interesting read, and it also scared her a little.

'What's that you're reading?" A quiet voice asked. She looked up. Somehow, she hadn't heard Azriel come into the room and sit across from her.

She looked at the cover. "The Harbinger." She said.

"Where did you get it?" He asked.

She shrugged. "It was laying around. It looked interesting."

"Is it?" He asked, looking at her, showing little emotion.

She nodded. "Yes, very..."She said quietly. "A little..."

"Scary?" He finished for her. She nodded.

He stood up. "Yes... It is scary..." He said quietly.

She looked at him, but before she could speak, there was the sound of the doorbell ringing and Michael walked in to answer the door.

Looking around, sh saw the door open and two men and two women stood in the doorway. "Hello Bother." One of the men said. Michael laughed and hugged both of them. "Come inside." He said.

Azriel walked over to them. "Gabriel is waiting for us upstairs." He said to The other three of the brothers. "We need to talk."

* * *

><p><strong>Good, Bad? Let me know? Review?<strong>


End file.
